No Cheese Before Bed
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: What if Tony had two visitors in his bedroom that first night, or even three? For Little Vampire Lover. Tony Fredrick friendship fic.


Hallo everyone! This is for Little Vampire Lover, who asked for a fic about Tony and Fredrick. Don't ask about the title. But because I'm a Rudolph fan-girl; I added him in there too. Along with the rest of his family. Some of the character's ages are different;

Tony – sixteen

Rudolph – seventeen

Gregory – early twenties

Anna – nine-ish

* * *

"Father; I smell tobacco," Rudolph piped up from behind his father as they walked in search of cattle to feed on. Fredrick Sackville-Bagg paused, turning to look at his son.

"Tobacco? Who-" Fredrick started; but remembered who exactly _reeked_ of the stuff, "Rookery! Hurry Rudolph, we must leave here!" Quickly, the man ushered his son onto the road, it didn't hide them well; but it didn't hide anyone else either. Rudolph was panicked, understandably, and worried about the rest of the family.

"Father!" He yelled, "If we lead Rookery away, Mother, Anna and Gregory will be safe!"

Fredrick considered it. It was risky, and he'd much rather have his oldest son with him, rather then his wife's beloved youngest boy. If he got hurt …. "Father please! It would be the safest thing to do! If Rookery's following us, we could lead him to the rest of the family!" Rudolph pleaded. Fredrick frowned, but nodded none-the-less.

"Alright; but stay close, do you understand?" Fredrick barked. His son nodded seriously. "We will have to fly," He added, frowning harder as his son fought off a smile. "Take this seriously!" He scolded, firmly. Rudolph quickly nodded again. Sighing; he made sure Rudolph took off right after him, and they flew through the sky; on the lookout for a certain vampire hunter.

"Father! I see his car!" Rudolph yelled, pointing to the strange auto-mobile, with satellites and spotlights poking out from the top. Fredrick grimaced; the hunter was looking for them.

"Come now, Rudolph; fly above me; I do not want you to get hit by the lights." Fredrick ordered, and his son quickly obeyed.

"Father; I don't want you getting hit by the lights, either." Rudolph said. Fredrick smiled.

"Then let's hope I don't."

After following the truck closely, making sure the routes it was taking couldn't lead to where the rest of their family was, Rudolph gave a shout as the searchlights flashed on, and starting scanning the sky.

"He knows we're here, Father!" Rudolph yelled. Fredrick nodded. "What do we do?" His son asked.

"Avoid the lights!"

"Yes, Father!"

The lights were still sweeping over the sky, and while Fredrick found no trouble swooping or ducking to dodge them; Rudolph was finding it harder and harder to avoid them. Suddenly, the boy gave a scream as the light passed over him, his skin burning and steaming horribly.

Fredrick swiftly grabbed him before he could fall out of the sky.

"He has spotted us!" Fredrick cursed under his breath, and hushed his son as he tried to speak, flying away from the truck as quickly as possible. "Not now, Rudolph, I must to get you to safety."

Fredrick searched below for any dwelling that could help him. So far his only option was to tend to his son in an abandoned shed a few miles North.

"_Ab Ovo, In Toto _…."

Fredrick gasped as the all-too-familair words were spoken.

"There is brethren here?" Fredrick asked himself quietly. But frowned, no-one had notified him, were they newly turned?

"… Father …?"

Fredrick glanced at his son, and winced. The boy looked paler then usual, his eyes ringed red but still looking concerned about his father.

"I think there is one of our kin close by, son, I'll see if they will shelter us." He said to the boy gently. It would be a large blow to his pride; but he wasn't about to let his son suffer it he could help otherwise.

Tony was chanting the words of his dream in his bedroom; and slightly out-of-it from lack of sleep, pretending to be a vampire, when all of a sudden; a large … _thing_ flew into his room! Tony gave a yell and jumped back, the blur landing in the fireplace. Frozen in terror; Tony could only stare as the blur revealed itself to be a pale and frighteningly handsome man, cradling a pale and equally handsome boy. Tony gulped loudly.

"C-can I … um, help you …?" The boy asked nervously. _Wait – should I really help them? They just came through the window!_ Tony panicked for a while, but stopped self-consciously as he noticed the man staring at him. _Dude, I'm not having some random watch me freak out; no way._

"Please, young brother," The man started, and Tony blinked, absolutely confused. "my son is injured, and a hunter is searching for us. We need your help." The man said. Tony blinked.

"Um, he's your son? You look younger … er, I mean, what kind of help?" He asked. Fredrick blinked, then actually started sniffing.

"Wait … are you human?" Fredrick asked slowly. Tony blinked.

"Well, yeah, what else would I be?" The boy asked. Fredrick gasped, horrified with his mistake.

"Dammit!" The man hissed, now glaring at … the spot Tony was standing in before.

Looking around; he nearly yelled when he saw the human crouched by his son, who could barely support himself. "What are you doing!" He demanded. Tony looked at him, then looked back at Rudolph.

"Well … he looks tired; so he can sleep on my bed," The boy started, uncertain, but fairly determined as he looped Rudolph's arm around his neck and supported the weak boy with an arm around his waist. "C'mon dude, you can get some rest here …." The normal boy said, helping Fredrick's son onto the bed, where he soon dropped off. Tony was sitting beside him on the bed, and Fredrick was still standing near the fireplace; in quite a bit of shock.

"W-wait a moment …." Fredrick spluttered, trying to get his bearings, "Why are the human?" In hindsight, the question was extremely stupid, but it at the time it was all the vampire could manage. Tony blinked.

"Well … I'm pretty sure it's kinda genetic; my mum and dad are human, so it's not too surprising I am too." Tony laughed, and Fredrick growled.

"That's not what I meant!" The man snapped. Tony shrugged, looking unaffected by the man, but not looking away.

"Okay, then, Sir."

Fredrick was rather appeased by the respectful title. Until he realised the boy could be joking. Looking at the boy carefully, he watched as the mortal watched his son.

"Hey, he's really good-looking …." Tony mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Of course he is; he's a Sackville-Bagg." Fredrick said knowingly; many people complimented his children, it just showed they had a good eye for beauty. He was surprised when Tony jolted, and actually fell off the bed.

Though Fredrick could have stopped it; he watched quietly as Tony landed in a heap.

"Ow!" The boy jumped up, hands on the back of his head, then saw Fredrick looking at him. "Gah! I forgot you were here!" The boy yelled, blood rushing to his face, and Fredrick, used to the scent of human blood, simply shifted uneasily as Rudolph's eyes fluttered open as the smell washed over him. Ignoring their strange host for a moment, Fredrick gave his son a firm glare; and Rudolph nodded back. _The human boy is safe Father, I will not betray my family._ Rudolph mouthed. Fredrick gave a proud nod; his youngest son was polite and respectful; he'd got it right the second time round.

"-Not to say he's _not_ handsome; but I didn't really want anyone hearing that, and like …." The boy paused from his ranting and noticed Rudolph was sitting up and looking at him. "ARG! This is so embarrassing!" Tony yelled, hands clenched in his hair. Rudolph laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked kindly, then glanced at his father, "Did something happen, Father?" Fredrick shrugged.

"The boy simply complimented you; he seems to have upset himself in the process, though." The man explained. Tony groaned, a hand slamming against his forehead.

"Damn …." He muttered, then noticed both father and son looking at him, "Um … can I help you …?" He asked, since he's much rather be red-faced in peace. Rudolph laughed, the sound childish.

"Did you really compliment me?" The boy sitting on the bed asked, Tony grumbled, still blushing, but gave a nod. Rudolph smiled. "Well thank you! I think you're very kind." He said. Tony blinked.

"Um, yeah, no problem …." He muttered. Fredrick sighed.

"Yes, yes," The man said, getting the two boy's attention. "we thank you for your hospitality; but we must check on our family now, they could be in danger." His father's words made his son gasped sharply and jump unsteadily to his feet.

"Yes! We must-" Suddenly, Rudolph groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he fainted.

"Ah! Rudolph!" Fredrick yelled, rushing and supporting his head, "You must not move so much; you've been greatly weakened." His Father muttered. And Tony edged closer.

"Um, if you want, sir, R-Rudolph could stay here for a while. He looks sick." The mortal said gently. Fredrick looked at the boy intently.

"Can I trust you not to hand my son after to Rookery?" Te man demanded. Tony blinked.

"Um, yeah. We don't own any birds." Tony replied.

Now the two were both completely confused by the other, Fredrick slowly edged to the window.

"Very well then …." He started slowly, "I'll be back for my son; when I'm sure the rest of our family is safe." Fredrick said. Tony nodded and gave him a smile.

"I'll take good care of him!"

With that, Fredrick jumped into the air and flew off. Tony blinked.

"Okay … no more cheese before bed." He muttered, then looked down, seeing Rudolph still laying on the floor. "Ohmygod! This guy's still here! This isn't a dream!"

Fredrick landed at the graveyard, and quickly called for his family. Anna was the first to come.

"Father! We were worried!" The young girl quickly went and embraced her father, hugging him tightly. "Where is Rudolph?" She asked when she let him go. Fredrick grimaced.

"He is … with an ally, for now. He's been weakened and couldn't move." Fredrick explained, moving forward as his wife came to him.

"Fredrick, is Rudolph alright? Who is with him?" She asked, cupping her husband's face, worry in her eyes. Fredrick hushed her.

"He's fine, he just needs rest; a … a human is with him." Fredrick said, now questioning his earlier actions. He heard a scoff from behind him and looked around; spotting his eldest son scowling at him.

"You left my little brother with a human!" Gregory spat, "You might as well have stuffed him with garlic on top of that!" Anna glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey! He's my brother too, Greg!" She huffed. Freda patted her hand as she walked over to her son.

"Now now, Gregory, it was a stroke of genius on your father's part," The woman said, confusing everyone there. "With Rudolph being nursed by a human; we may even be able to live in harmony with them!" She said, smiling. Gregory wasn't convinced.

"If we find Ru's head on a stick; I wouldn't be too surprised." He grunted, then turned and started walking off. Fredrick said nothing as guilt squeezed his heart. He thought the boy was genuine ….

"Gregory! _Where_ do you think you're going!" Anna demanded. Freda sighed wearily.

"I'm going to save Rudolph!" He snapped, then turned and walked off.

"Go with him, dear," Freda suggested, giving her husband a hug. Fredrick sighed and followed his son out of the graveyard, and then took to the skies to show his eldest son where he'd 'carelessly thrown' Rudolph.

Tony, meanwhile, had managed to haul Rudolph back on the bed, and was now cautiously dabbing a wet cloth on the boy's forehead. He, again, fell off his bed in surprise when Rudolph opened his eyes with a tired sigh.

"Hm?" Rudolph sat up, not recognising where he was, when spotted the mortal, laying on the floor. "Oh, hello! What _are_ you doing down there?" Rudolph asked pleasantly. Tony huffed.

"Oh, nothing, just thought I should visit the floor. It's a very _under_-appreciated thing, you know." Tony punned. Rudolph blinked, then offered a weak smile. "Yeah, that was pretty bad …." Tony heaved himself up and brushed himself off, "But anyway; how are you feeling?" Tony asked. Rudolph smiled.

"Much better, thank you." He replied, looking amused with the blonde boy's antics. Tony blushed and nodded.

"Well … um-" Whatever Tony was going to say was forever lost; as he was thrown roughly to the floor. Rudolph gave a yell, and glared as he saw Tony's attacker; it was Gregory.

"Big brother! You didn't have to do that! He is no threat to us!" Rudolph snapped. Gregory shrugged.

"No matter; we're leaving now." Gregory said flippantly. Rudolph hissed, and made to get off the bed on the opposite side of his brother; but slipped on the sheets and was sent crashing to the floor. Gregory was unimpressed.

"Come on, brother, you can barely walk; I'll have to carry you," He said, scooping his protesting brother from the ground and throwing him over his back. "Now hold on; if you keep struggling like you are now when we're in the sky; I'll drop you." Gregory said, then, before his little brother could get a word in, jumped out the window and left. Tony had managed to stand again and watch the mayhem, but after the boys had vanished, he blinked.

"… What just happened?" He asked to what he thought was himself. He jumped when he heard a sigh next to him.

"My apologies; my eldest son has no where near the same etiquette as my youngest boy." Fredrick frowned. Tony blinked.

"Um … that's fine …." Tony assured when weakly. Fredrick didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway.

"But I must thank you for looking after my son so suddenly." Fredrick said, giving Tony a deep bow. "My son and I are in your debt." Tony laughed, waving his hands.

"What? No way! It's fine, really! Please stop that …." Tony said, deeply embarrassed. Fredrick straightened, and Tony gave him a weak smile.

"Please note my son may come by soon to thank you properly; his brother has already carried him off though." Fredrick explained. Tony nodded. "Well then, I will take my leave." With that, the vampire followed his sons out the window. Tony was left there staring.

"… Just take it as a dream, Tony, it was just a dream …." He muttered, closing the window and walking out of his room.

"You didn't need to haul me out like cattle, is all I'm saying, big brother!" Rudolph shouted, flinching as Gregory smashed through a stone pillar. "Oh, stop breaking things! I was going to make you go apologise to Tony; but you'll set such a bad first impression; I'll just go myself!" He snapped. Gregory spun around to face him and gave a roar.

"Shut up! You could have been a pile of dust by now!" Gregory yelled, "I will not apologise! I don't know why you and Father insist on trusting something no better then a _human_-" He started, but his sentence was snapped off as he felt his father's glare.

"_That's enough_," Fredrick stated. "you will not insult someone who sheltered us from harm, however long." He said. Rudolph nodded vigorously, and Anna simpered as her oldest brother was told off. "I will go with Rudolph tomorrow night to apologise for your lapse in manners towards Tony, and that's final." Fredrick said, then went to the entrance of the crypt, where his wife was.

Gregory gave his father's back a dirty glare.

"Since when did he address anyone he just met by name?" He sulked, then shot Rudolph a scowl, then snapping his teeth in the younger boy glowing face. "What are _you_ so happy about?" He snapped. Rudolph laughed and walked away.

"Father seems to be warming up to Tony; it's a good sign."

* * *

And they all became best buddies at the end anyway! (This is four pages and a bit; I'm so proud of myself) R&R! (^3^)/~333


End file.
